pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Get Off of My Cloud
Get Off of My Cloud is a song by the English rock band The Rolling Stones . It was written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards and the end of 1965 as single released as a successor to the successful (I Can not Get No) Satisfaction . Get Off of My Cloud was perhaps a little less successful, but the song won first place in both the British UK Singles Chart and the US Billboard Hot 100 . In the Netherlands won the third place in the Dutch Top 40 .1 The UK and US single had different backsides: The Singer Not the Song in the UK and I'm Free in the US. The compositions were both Jagger and Richards. Content verbergen * 1 The number ** 1.1 Radio 2 Top 2000 * 2 Occupation * 3 On albums * 4 Cover Versions * 5 External links Number [ edit ] The song is about a man who wants to be left alone, but constantly harassed, by a smooth advertising boy, by a neighbor who thinks he makes too much noise, and finally by parking attendants. He wants all of them turn away, for "two is too much on my cloud." It was recorded on 6 and 7 September 1965 in RCA Studios in Hollywood . Keith Richards said in 1971: : "I never dug it as a record. The chorus was a nice idea, but we rushed it as the follow-up. We were in LA, and it was time for another single. But how do you follow up Satisfaction? Actually, what I wanted was to do it slow like a Lee Dorsey thing. We rocked it up. I thought it was one of Andrew Loog Oldham's sausage productions. " : "I've never been fond of that plate. The chorus was a great idea, but we were too quick with the release of a successor. We were in LA and it was time for a new single. But how do you find a successor for Satisfaction? What I really wanted to do was make a slow number in the style of Lee Dorsey . But it was a rock song . I believe it was one of Andrew Loog Oldhams worst productions. 2 In an interview with Rolling Stone Mick Jagger said in 1995: : "That was Keith's melody and my lyrics ... It's a stop-bugging me, post-teenage-alienation song. The grown-up world was a very ordered society in the early '60s, and I was coming out of it.America was even more ordered than anywhere else. I found it was a very restric- tive society in thought and behavior and dress. " : "The melody was Keith and text me ... It is about the alienation after the teenage years, if you want to be left alone. The world of adults was a pretty organized whole in the early sixties, and I hid me that. America was even more organized than anywhere else. I found it a very limited society for thinking, behavior and clothing. 3 Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Occupation [ edit ] * Mick Jagger , singing * Keith Richards , started guitar , backing vocals * Brian Jones , solo guitar, electric piano * Bill Wyman , bass guitar , backing vocals * Charlie Watts , drums On albums [ edit ] The song is included on the following albums: * December's Children (And Everybody's) (1965) * Got Live If You Want It! (live album, 1966) * Big Hits (High Tide and Green Grass) (1966) * Hot Rocks 1964-1971 (1971) * Milestones (1972) * Rolled Gold: The Very Best of the Rolling Stones (1975) * Stones Story (1976) * Love You Live (live album, 1977) * Time Waits for No One (1979) * Solid Rock (1980) * Singles Collection: The London Years (1989) * Forty Licks (2002) * Singles 1965-1967 (CD box, 2004) * The Biggest Bang (live DVD box set, 2007) * GRRR! (2012) Versions edit * Blondie played the song often testify during the concert series "Parallel Lines 30th Anniversary Tour" in 2008 and occasionally thereafter. 4 * The Swedish band Caesars released the song in 2002 as a single. * Alexis Korner took in 1975 an album Get Off of My Cloud with artists including Keith Richards, Peter Frampton , Steve Marriott and Nicky Hopkins . Of course, the song itself there. It also came out as a single. * "Weird Al" Yankovic performed the song as part of the medley Hot Rocks Polka on the album UHF - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Other Stuff 1989. Category:1965 singles